When the Dark Meets the Light
by Serena-chan1
Summary: Two years after their rescue, Jack is still pursuing Ralph. But when new feelings start to develop, how will Jack take it? SLASH Jack/Ralph no flames please!


When the Dark Meets the Light by: Serena-chan  
  
  
  
A/N: First of all, I would like to say that this is a slash fic. This means that this is a love story between two boys. If you don't like it, then don't read. Please, no flames regarding the gender issue or the pairing.  
  
I'm writing this fic on a dare. Speaking as a girl who likes guys (I'm not gay or a lesbian), I can safely say that writing this has been one of the weirdest experiences of my life. It's also been rather interesting. It's given me the opportunity to explore other forms love can take.  
  
So, for any of you readers who frequently read slash material, if I say anything that is totally off base, please review and tell me 'cause I'm still learning!  
  
That being said, I hope you enjoy this fic. (If you do, please review and tell me.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Flies. Never have, never will. ____________________________________________________  
  
Part one:  
  
Jack groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, trying to block out the sunlight invading his room. He'd had another dream, another dream about him.  
  
It had been nearly two years since they were rescued from the island. Two years since Jack had last spoken to Ralph. And in those two years, he had been haunting Jack continuously in his dreams.  
  
Not a week could go by without the boy he hated so much, making an apearance in at least one of his dreams, taunting him when he was most vunerable. Jack hated him for that.  
  
More still, he hated Ralph for living. On the island, anything he decided to kill always eventually died at his hands. Every prey he targeted always became his. . . everything, except for Ralph. He was the one prey that had gotten away.  
  
It was this simple fact that was driving him insane. He knew, that as soon as he was able to make Ralph surrender to him, he would be free from his taunting dreams forever. Free from the burden of always having Ralph on his mind.  
  
Jack knew just how to do it, too. A few weeks ago, he had taken a different route home from school, and who should he see just coming home from school himself? Ralph. He now knew where he lived. He also knew from the uniform he had been wearing what school Ralph attended.  
  
For the next week or so, he had spied on Ralph every chance he got. Watching his every move, like a hunter studying an animal's movements before he leaps foreward.  
  
Already a plan had been devised and put into action. He had begged his parents to let him transfer schools. Convincing them that he'd do better at Ralph's school because it had a better athletic department.  
  
Today was Monday. It was the first day he would be attending his new school. The thought of seeing Ralph again gave him enough energy to roll out of bed and pull on his uniform.  
  
An evil smile played across his lips as he wondered how Ralph would react to seeing him again. Would he be afraid, or would he try to challenge him? Jack couldn't decide which reaction he would enjoy more. They both sounded perfect for what he had in mind.  
  
When he had first returned from the island, his parents had put him through countless therapy sessions. Not that any of them had sunken in, but he had learned this: He was now in a civilized environment. He must behave in a civil manner.  
  
So to get to Ralph, he would have to blend into his surroundings, like a hunter with clay smeared on his face. Ralph was not a stupid pig. He was smart, so he'd have to be tricked.  
  
Jack knew just how to do it. He'd win him over. Befriend him. Play with his emotions till he broke. Then, he'd end it. Then, he would finally have his prey.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ralph walked in the door of his classroom and swung himself into his seat. Pulling out his school books, he smiled to himself. It was two years today. Two years since the madness had ended.  
  
Since his rescue from the island, Ralph had been put through counseling, had serious bouts of depression, grieved, and finally let go. He had finally learned to put in the past all the horrible things that had happened.  
  
Since this realization, he had been filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. Joy that he was alive. Sometimes, he would pass one of the little'uns from the island on his way to school. They wouldn't speak, but they would smile at one another like two people who share a great secret.  
  
Life was wonderful now. His parents had finally been convinced that he was alright (which meant no more therapy), his marks in school were at the top of the class, and best of all, he hadn't seen Jack since the day they were rescued.  
  
Jack. He was the one thing that still slightly worried Ralph. He could remember the last time they'd spoken.  
  
It was on the boat on the way home. Ralph had been leaning on the railing, watching the island sink slowly away in the horizon.  
  
He had felt a rough hand grab his shoulder, and without even looking he knew it was Jack.  
  
"This isn't over, you know," he had hissed softly in his ear. "This doesn't change a thing. I will still hunt you down, and make you mine."  
  
Ralph didn't say anything. He just continued to stare out at the horizon. Jack had grunted in disgust and left, though not before giving Ralph's shoulder a painful squeeze.  
  
Ralph shook himself out of his daze as his teacher walked in the room. He musn't think of things like that now. He must remain positive.  
  
"Good morning, class," his English teacher, Miss Mason, began sweetly. "Today we will have a new student in our class. I'm sure you will all make him feel welcome."  
  
With that, the classroom door swung open, and a boy with red hair and startling blue eyes walked into the room. Ralph froze. His whole body seemed to shut down.  
  
"Jack," Miss Mason said, "perhaps you'd like to tell the class a little about yourself."  
  
"Gladly," Jack answered, his eyes fixed on Ralph. He told them all about his age and hobbies, but Ralph didn't hear it. He wasn't comprehending anything at the moment. Jack didn't take his eyes off him once during his entire speech.  
  
When he was finished, the teacher said, "Why don't you take a seat? Sit at the one there in the back behind Ralph. Ralph would you raise your hand please?"  
  
"That's alright," Jack said, smirking, "I see which one you mean."  
  
Ralph kept his gaze on his notebook infront of him while Jack walked slowly down the isle. He swallowed hard as he heard the chair scraping behind him.  
  
The teacher began the lesson. Ralph forced himself to watch her, but none of her words sunk in. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he new Jack eyes were staring at the back of his head.  
  
Half-way through the lesson, Ralph's entire body went rigid. He felt hot breath on the back of his neck as Jack softly hissed, "I told you it wasn't over." ____________________________________________________ A/N: I know that was kinda a short chapter, but more to come! r/r! No flames please! 


End file.
